<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backyard by Quonit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679410">Backyard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonit/pseuds/Quonit'>Quonit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross/Dream if you squint, Gen, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Suicide contemplation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonit/pseuds/Quonit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream goes to the backyard to think about some things, or, otherwise known as a disconnected fanfic about suicide contemplation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was an apple tree in the backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apples it grew could give the user terrible curses that were near impossible to remove, without inflicting harm onto another. Sometimes, they act as gifts, or even friends on the rare occasion, but objectively, they’d only cause more harm in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was why Dream’s mother was dead, and why the twins had been born in the first place… And also the cause of a horrible cycle of hatred, and suffering. It was the cause of the death of one of the twins, and the misery and responsibility of the other. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsibility</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in fact to spend the rest of their life fending against an evil they couldn’t defeat. A constant and insistent reminder of their failure to their twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been nearly a decade now, but it didn’t soften the blow any less. That last look in his eyes… The fear and understanding. None of it had faded. It was a memory clearer than the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could handle it well most of the time, but not these past few months.</span>
</p><p><span>Dream had a lot of misfortune happen in their life, but one of their key aspects of their psyche they always kept was </span><em><span>hope</span></em><span>. No matter what happened, no matter what turmoil they faced, they would always keep that keen sense of hope. That one day, things </span><em><span>will</span></em> <span>get better. That they will see their brother again and they'll be able to live happily. Even after eight years they were able to keep that…</span></p><p>
  <span>But recently... Things just seemed to come crashing down. Nothing particular or awful had even happened it's just that they seemed to have just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fallen down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They'd lost hope that things would just get better on their own. Things will never be better, unless Dream took some jurastic measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days Dream regretted even eating just that one apple. Mostly it was fine but it gave them this... responsibility that they had to fill, sense they were the only one with the ability to even try to get Nightmare to flee. Most of the time they were happy they could protect their friends, but it was complicated. Funny that they were considering taking more apples now... It was the only way they could find their brother again... Eight years of stilted progress has proven that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turns their head, and sees a familiar monochrome wearing skeleton. “Hm?” It hit them that their voice was quieter than normal. An eerie calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You okay? You been out here for a bit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t’ve been that long… But Cross always was the worrying type. “It’s okay,” Was it weird that they’d just now noticed the small tears that’d been running down their face? “I can come back inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friend walked over to them and put an arm around them, gently leading them back inside. It felt nice to be cared for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>